


see you in the next life shouyou

by cloudykozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied UshiTen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Sad, everyone is sad, implied bokuaka, implied kagehina, implied kuroken, no beta we die like men, reactions, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: basically just a bunch of reactions to hinata’s death
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 43
Kudos: 822





	see you in the next life shouyou

_ Ukai _

“Shouyou passed away in his sleep last night.” 

The words wouldn’t stop playing in Ukai’s head, they plagued his mind and made him feel sick. He didn’t want to believe them, Hinata was so young. He was a kid.

“He was 15 god damn years old, Takeda.” Ukai’s voice was strained from shouting, his eyes red from crying and he smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

“I know.” Takeda said. 

He stopped by Ukai’s house after he heard the news and decided that he needed to check up on him. He was a mess, just like he expected. Takeda had hoped he wouldn’t drown out the thoughts with cheap liquor and cigarettes but he couldn’t say that he blamed him. Hinata dying was such a hard blow for everyone.

He was Karasuno’s sun and even though he was happy, he was still sick. He had been sick for a long time, his doctors were surprised that he had enough strength to even walk. Hinata wore a smile until he died and that just goes to show you that he was indeed the sun. 

Ukai cried even harder into his hands, wishing it was him. Because he had lived longer than Hinata, he had seen more things, he’d gone more places and Hinata didn’t even get the chance to leave Japan.

He knew he was sick from the beginning so why was it still so hard? Everyone could tell that Hinata was getting weaker and even when he was hospitalized, they still thought they would have more time. Because Hinata was strong and he was stubborn. He fought has hard as he could and well, I guess he just wasn’t strong enough.

“I’ll call Kageyama, he’ll want to know.”

_ Tsukishima _

The day Ukai had been dreading finally came. Today he would tell the boys about Shouyou’s death. He had told Kageyama before anyone because he knew how he would react and he didn’t want to put him through that, not in front of everyone. So Kageyama skipped school that day and ended up staying in bed, wrapped up in a sea of blankets and tear soaked tissues.

The boys chaotically made their way into the gym, shouting and laughing like they do everyday. Noya was clinging onto Tanaka as they practically trampled over everyone. Tsukishima simply rolled his eyes, typical. The gym suddenly fell silent when they saw their poor coach.

He had a nasty hangover and looked like he would break any second. It was unusual to see him so weak, he wasn’t shouting orders and he wasn’t hyping everyone up. Ukai was silent as he waited for the boys to sit down.

“Is there something wrong, coach?” Daichi asked.

Tsukishima felt uneasy when he realized Kageyama wasn’t there. “Where’s the king?” He said, trying to sound like he didn’t actually care.

Ukai sighed as everyone looked around and noticed they were indeed missing player. “Yeah, Shou should be the only absent one. Oh! Speaking of Shou-“ Nishinoya ran to his book bag and pulled out a card.

“- I brought this so we can give it to him when we see him after practice! Everyone will sign their name and then we can bring it over to the hospital.”

Ukai’s lip trembles when he saw how oblivious everyone was, he would have to break the news now, and tell them that Shouyou wouldn’t be there to accept the card. He suddenly found himself wishing he had never taken up this coaching job. 

“Noya, everyone, Shouyou passed away last night.” The words were like poison on his tongue. It went dead silent, nobody even moved.

Suga was the first one to cry, followed by Asahi, Daichi, and Kinoshita. Tanaka and Noya looked mortified, Noya looked at the card in his now trembling hands and let out a broken sob.

Tsukishima felt a weight being pressed on his shoulder, then a wet feeling. He looked over to see Tadashi crying into him. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, the only memories he had with Hinata were of him constantly degrading him. Tsukishima stood up and ran out of gym, igorning the calls from his friends.

He didn’t stop running until he got home, not even slowing down to catch his breath or wipe the burning tears from his eyes. He can’t even remember a single good thing he’s said to Hinata and it made him want to vomit.

He didn’t even go to the hospital visits, he was such a bad friend towards him when Hinata was everything but rude. He was constantly cheering him up and motivating him to get better but Tsukishima never batted an eye. 

He bursted through his front door, startling his mother and Akiteru. He went straight to him room, once again ignoring the calling of his name. 

“I’ll go check on him.” Akiteru said, giving his mother a reassuring smile.

He quietly made his way over to Kei’s room gently knocked on the door. He was answered with a choked sob.

“Kei, can I come in?” 

“Please.” 

And that’s when Akiteru knows it’s serious, Kei  _ wants  _ him to come in and comfort him. This isn’t like when he comes home crying after a fight with Tadashi or a bad day at practice, where he shoves everyone away. This is so much more.

Akiteru comes in and immediately wraps Kei in a warm embrace. Kei holds on like it’s the only thing keeping him from disappearing, part of him wants to disappear. 

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s dead! Hes gone, he’s dead!” Kei screams into his brother’s chest.

Akiteru has no clue who he’s talking about and he wants to ask but he knows that Kei probably won’t want to talk about that person right now. So instead of saying anything, he hold Kei a little bit tighter and lets him cry.

_ Oikawa _

“What?” Oikawa nearly chokes on his water.

Coach Mizoguchi sighs. “There’s a memorial for one of Karasuno’s players tomorrow evening at 8:00. It would be appropriate for us to attend, but you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

Oikawa looked down at his feet, trying to process all of this new unwanted information. Someone had died? But who?

“Coach, may I ask who the memorial is for?” Oikawa says, not looking up from the ground.

“Hinata Shouyou, their number 10.”

The whole room gasps. Iwaizumi is the first one to speak. “Shorty?! Isnt he Tobio’s boyfriend?” He asks Oikawa.

Oikawa nods, eyes wide with shock. Then he remembers a conversation between Hinata and Kageyama he had overheard back at the preliminaries. They were arguing about Hinata’s condition.

“Cancer.” Oikawa’s says, flatly.

“Huh?” Matsukawa looks over at his captain.

“Shouyou had cancer.” 

The team goes silent again and Oikawa begins walking away, no one tries to stop him. 

As soon as he’s alone, he lets the tears come. He wasn’t even that close to Hinata but he was close to Kageyama and his heart positively ached for him. Oikawa has the urge to call him but he knows he won’t get an answer. 

“I’m proud of you for beating me,” he whispers to himself. “you deserved that win, Shouyou.”

_ Kenma _

Coach Nekomata had pulled Kuroo to the side to speak with him. Kenma didn’t pay them any attention and continued to toss sets to his overly enthusiastic spikers.

“Yeah coach?” Kuroo panted, a bit worn out from practicing.

“Ive just received word that Karasuno’s number 10 has passed away.”

Kuroo’s breath hitches. “What?”

“And I understand that Kenma and him were very close, is that correct?”

Oh god, Kenma. Kuroo can feel his chest get a bit tighter, Kenma is going to be absolutely crushed.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Kuroo manages to say.

“I thought it would be appropriate for you to break the news to him, it wouldn’t sound right coming from me” Nekomata puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes sir.”

Kuroo turns back to the team. “Alright guys, i’m calling it early today! Go home and rest up, you’ve all worked hard!”

No one complains but Kenma looks at him with a confused expression. He walks over to him. “Is everything ok, Kuro?”

Kuroo stares down at his boyfriend, dreading the conversation they’re about to have. He says that they should get changed first and Kenma agrees.

They’re now walking side by side like they do every day and Kuroo is trying to figure out how to tell him. Kenma finally breaks the silence and looks up at Kuroo.

“Kuro, what’s bothering you?”

“Kenma, please promise me that you won’t cry because I really don’t think I can take that right now, not after the news I just received.” Kuroo knows it’s selfish to expect such things from Kenma but he can’t help but ask.

Kenma was very worried now, but he smiled anyway. “No promises.” He mused.

“Shouyou died.” Wow Kuroo, way to be blunt.

Kenma immediately halted. He turned to look at Kuroo to see any signs that this might be a joke, a really shitty joke, but Kuroo wasn’t laughing or even cracking a smile. He looked like he was holding back tears, which he was, but he was determined to stay strong for Kenma.

“No.” Kenma’s voice broke and Kuroo moves a bit closer to him.

Kenma fell to the ground not even wincing at the pavement that had just scrapped his knees. Kuroo sat down beside him and pulled him close. Kenma didn’t cry, he couldn’t. He wanted to, he wanted to so badly but the tears wouldn’t come.

He was frozen, his mind felt numb. Kenma knew how bad Hinata was getting, he even collapsed at nationals. He just thought they would have another chance to see each other. Kenma was supposed to beat him in an official match but now he won’t ever get the chance to. 

He could hear Kuroo talking but it all sounded slurred together and distant, like he wasn’t sitting right next to him. Kuroo sounded so far away. Kenma couldn’t move or speak, he could only think about was the unbearable pain that was settling in his chest.

_ Bokuto  _

“Hey Akaashi! There you are, c’mon it’s getting late! Let’s walk home together!” Bokuto beams and takes Akaashi by the hand, not noticing the distressed look on his setters face.

“Say, what did the coach need to talk to you about? It looked pretty serious.” Bokuto asks, tilting his head slightly.

Akaashi waits until they’re complete alone and he stops. “Bokuto-san, I know how much this will hurt you so please let me explain everything before you react.”

Bokuto stiffens up a little bit, feeling the familiar pit in his stomach. A feeling he usually gets before games. He nods slightly and Akaashi begins speaking.

“Hinata has passed away. He had cancer, i’m not sure what kind, I didn’t get much information. But apparently that’s why he got sick at nationals, remember?” 

Bokuto did remember, he remembers how sad he was when he found out Karasuno would be going home, how sad he was when he watched a replay of the match where he saw Hinata collapse. 

“He died peacefully in his sleep. He didn’t feel any pain, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tried to make him feel at least a bit better. 

Bokuto did the one thing Akaashi didn’t even think of him doing in this situation: he smiled. It wasn’t his normal bright smile that he flashed whenever he landed a perfect spike, it was a small one. A one full of acceptance.

“At least he got to go to nationals, god that kid really surprised me.” Bokuto sniffles, obliviously about to cry.

“Kou, you can cry. You know that right?”

Bokuto does cry, he cries hard. And Akaashi just holds him close and lets him because even if he wasn’t the closest to Hinata, he made an impact. He always did.

_ Atsumu _

“Oi ‘Tsumu, did you hear the news?” Osamu pockets his phone and runs to catch up with his brother.

Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “What news?”

“You remember that team we lost to at nationals? Karasuno?”

Atsumu scoffs. “Yeah what about ‘em?”

“The orange haired kid, Shouyou was it? Well apparently he had cancer. He died last night.” Osamu shook his head in disbelief.

“Wait a minute,” Atsumu stopped dead in his tracks. “the small energetic Shouyou?”

“No the six meter Shouyou.” Osamu says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Shut up. Are you being serious right now?”

“Yeah! Their captain posted about it, apparently they’re holding a memorial for him.”

Atsumu shakes his head, he can’t ignore the aching in his chest. He didn’t know Shouyou, not at all, but he still feels really down about it. He didn’t know what it was but he felt like he was supposed to know Hinata more, like they were supposed to have more than just a brief conversation. 

“I promised the kid I would toss to him one day.” Atsumu recalls and Osamu looks at with with sympathy in his eyes.

“Maybe in the next life, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

_ Ushijima + Tendou _

Wakatoshi doesn’t figure out in person, instead he receives a phone call from his boyfriend, Satori. Which isn’t an abnormal thing, Satori always calls Wakatoshi but he has a weird feeling about this call, since it’s really late and Satori had sent his goodnight texts a few hours ago.

“Wakatoshi, I know you didn’t know him that well but I would really appreciate it if you came to the Hinata’s memorial service with me.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes go wide. “Wait what?”

“Karasuno’s number 10, you’re little rival, he passed away a few hours ago.” Satori sounded genuinely upset and Wakatoshi’ didn’t like that one bit.

“Hinata Shouyou... is dead?”

“Yes, Wakatoshi. Apparently he was sick or something but I feel terrible. I called him a monster and I was so rude to him.”

Wakatoshi didn’t know how to respond.

“And they worst part is that he played us while he was sick, Toshi! He was dying on that court!He played with everything he had because he knew that he wouldn’t have next year. He wouldn’t have a second chance at nationals.”

“He truly deserved that win, didn’t he.” Wakatoshi couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Yes, he deserved it more than anyone. And I have to apologize to him, so that’s why I’m going to the service.” Satori wipes his eyes.

“I’ll go with you, Satori. I don’t want you to be alone.”

“Thank you, Toshi. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_ and now finally, Kageyama  _

Kageyama rolled over with a soft groan. The ringing of his phone had woken him up and he was anything but pleased about it. He wanted to get a decent amount of sleep so he would be energized for Shouyou tomorrow. He planned on giving him a promise ring along with his favorite drink which was tea with honey and milk. Kageyama never understood it but if it made Shouyou happy, then it was alright in his book.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and looked at the contact through half lidded eyes. 

“Coach?” he asked himself.

He answered the phone and held it up to his ear. “What is it coach? Is everything ok?”

He heard a deep breath coming from the other side of the phone followed by a shaky exhale. What was going on?

“Actually, no. There’s something I gotta tell you.” Ukai said.

That’s never good.

“Shouyou passed away.”

Kageyama’s blood ran cold, no that couldn’t be right. Kageyama had just seen him that day. He was fine. Sure, Hinata looked a bit more fatigued but that was normal, he didn’t know that it would be his last visit.

“Kageyama, are you ok?” Ukai’s voice cut through his blaring thoughts and he flinches.

“Y-yeah, I just need to go to sleep now. Goodnight coach.” He doesn’t wait for a response, he immediately hangs up and lets the tears flow.

Kageyama clings to his pillow as he sobs, his breathing is staggered and his vision is blurry. He can’t even breath, his mind is so loud and Shouyou isn’t even there to turn down the volume. It just gets louder and louder and Kageyama finds himself screaming, he’s calling out for someone who isn’t there. The house is empty, it’s just him and it’s cold, it’s so cold. The mountains of blankets weren’t even enough to heat up his body, he was shivering, he was so cold. 

Shouyou wouldn’t be there to warm him up either. He couldn’t go back to the hospital and lay in his bed, he couldn’t curl up beside him and watch movies like they used to, he couldn’t read to Shouyou anymore, he couldn’t play those stupid games that Shouyou would come up with like “name everything that begins with the letter B”.

He couldn’t go to his safe place anymore, such a place no longer existed.


End file.
